Ornigan Wolves
by lalilifandefic
Summary: Dans la vaste forêt d'Ornigan, le calme et la tranquillité des lieux viennent d'être perturbé ! Abyss et sa meute sème la terreur sur leur passage ! Calcifer une jeune louve vient de rencontrer Sasori qui devient son compagnon, ils rencontrent d'autres loups et décident de former une meute ! Mais comment vont-ils survivre face a Abyss et sa meute qui veulent conquérir Ornigan ?


Prologue

A la limite du territoire Nord de la vaste forêt d'Ornigan, qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres, des hurlements se firent entendre. Pas n'importe quels hurlements, des loups. Mais un en particulier résonnait au plus profond des bois, résonnant au sommet des plus grands pins, faisant s'envoler les plus téméraires des oiseaux et faisant frissonner les plus petites créatures au sol. Ce hurlement en particulier était si craint que même certains prédateurs allaient se mettre à l'abri dans la cachette la plus proche et la plus sûre qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Le deuxième hurlement qui l'accompagnait était cependant moins impressionnant mais redouté quand même. Ces deux loups étaient bien connus, la rumeur courait que deux loups mâles semaient la terreur et le chaos parmi les meutes qu'occupaient la foret d'Ornigan et sur ses alentours. Parmi les deux terreurs, l'un seulement aimait se faire remarquer. Abyss était un loup gigantesque en vus des autres, sa taille bien plus grande qu'un loup ordinaire lui donnait un air terrifiant. Sa force décuplée avait elle même sa réputation. Son pelage d'un noir au reflet violacé accentuait son regard d'un rouge sang, sans oublier ses crocs faisant l'œuvre de bon nombre de cauchemars. Quand à son compagnon de crime, personne ne pouvait vraiment le décrire, car tous ceux qui l'avaient vu étaient à présent mort. Il jouait la discrétion mais n'en était pas moins sauvage lors de ses combats. Le duo avait une réputation légendaire et beaucoup de rumeurs sur le dos. A eux seuls ils inspiraient la peur. Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'ils avaient troublé la tranquillité de la forêt d'Ornigan, tout cela pour s'amuser. Car oui en effet les deux loups décimaient des meutes entières par pur amusement, par pur plaisir de voir l'agonie et la souffrance d'un confrère loup et de s'emparer de son territoire. A peine âgés tous deux de quatre ans, ils inspiraient même la criante envers les plus âgés et les plus expérimentés des loups. Leur soif de meurtres et de crimes ne faisaient qu'amplifier.

Les hurlements s'intensifiaient à travers les arbres, toutes les créatures se cachèrent sans exception, beaucoup d'animaux savaient désormais reconnaître le hurlement profond du duo avant de passer à l'attaque. Abyss avait repéré une meute pas loin de sa position au Nord des terres d'Ornigan, il tourna son regard vers son frère de crime, qui lui répondit par un simple mouvement de museau. Abyss retroussa ses babines pour un sourire des plus effrayants et poussa un dernier cri sanguinaire signalant son attaque. Il prenait un malin plaisir d'avertir les meutes de leur mort soudaine et se délectait de leurs peurs, précédant sa charge imminente. Abyss et son acolyte poussèrent un grognement et entamèrent leur course jusqu'à la meute déjà condamnée. Abyss était d'une vitesse sans précédent, ses pattes épaisses et ses muscles lui donnaient une allure et un rythme inégaux aux autre loups, aucune branche d'arbre ni aucun rocher n'étaient capable de l'arrêter. Ils atteignirent rapidement la meute repérée, d'une quinzaine de membres, dont les plus costaud et plus expérimentés des loups les attendaient déjà dans l'espoir de donner un peu d'avance et une chance de fuite perdue au femelles et leurs progénitures. Abyss arriva le premier sur le territoire de ce vieux loup Alpha qui l'attendait crocs dévoilés, l'échine du poil dressé. Son âge avancé et sa sagesse lui obligait à rester en première ligne pour tenter un combat qu'il savait déjà perdu d'avance. Abyss se stoppa dans son élan et savoura l'expression de peur des autres mâles tentant de faire barrage sur leur famille et leur terres. Son compagnon arriva ensuite, qu'il lui valut une paire de crocs sur le dos de ne pas l'avoir attendu. Le vieil Alpha savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à Abyss, le loup légendaire, mais de voir son acolyte arriver lui retirait tout espoir de survie pour sa grande famille. Abyss prit un malin plaisir à gratter le sol avec ses pattes faisant reculer quelques loups dont l'espoir avait tenu bon jusqu'à présent. Le loup au yeux sang dévoila enfin les crocs que tout le monde craignaient tant, l'Alpha les observa en se disant que ses dents aiguisées avaient déjà emportées la vie de ses propres amis et meutes voisines. Son compagnon de crime était au aussi impressionnant, d'une couleur unique il les observa et attendait le bon moment pour leur sauter à la gorge et se régaler de leur sang gorgé de peur. Le loup massif aimait faire durer leur peur et leur impatience, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal a tous les tuer. Pour lui les loups d'aujourd'hui n'avaient aucune stratégie de défense, ils se contentaient de l'attaquer de plein fouet ce qui le mettait à son avantage.

Ce fut l'alpha qui coupa cette impatience de mort, il poussa un grognement digne d'un bon Alpha et se rua vers les deux loups qui ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre, se contentant de le fixer de leur plus noir regard. L'objectif de l'Alpha fut la jugulaire d'Abyss, celle-ci tranchée il se viderait de son sang. Mais le vieux loup savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, il attaqua le premier pour seulement donner courage et espoir à sa meute. Le vieux loup atteignit l'épaule d'Abyss dont les crocs se refermèrent et serra de toutes les forces que son vieux corps de loup d'une dizaine d'années lui permettait de lui offrir. Abyss n'avait toujours pas bougé, c'est à peine s'il sentait la morsure du vieux loup sénile et inutile à son goût. Il leva le regard sur le reste de la meute puis d'un mouvement sec attrapa la nuque de leur Alpha, qu'il serra lentement tout en prenant soin d'observer l'expression horrifiée des autres mâles. L'alpha se débattait comme il put mais un bruit sec se fit entendre et le corps du vieux loup tomba à terre, sans vie. Abyss lécha ses babines sur lesquelles coulait le sang d'un nouvel Alpha anéanti. Le reste de la meute paniqua mais ils voulurent venger dignement leur Chef mort au combat pour eux. Un premier loup tenta une attaque mais sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, l'acolyte d'Abyss lui avait déjà sauté dessus et avait enfoncé ses crocs au plus profond de sa jugulaire. Le deuxième meurtrier desserra ses machoires le laissant dans l'agonie la plus totale et la plus horrible qui soit. Les autres loups chargèrent ensemble en direction d'Abyss qui se contentait de sourire. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les mâchoires et les couinements résonnaient dans la forêt, puis un silence terrifiant gagna les terres. Le sang venait de couler à nouveau sur des loups, louves et louveteaux. Abyss et son frère de crime poussèrent ensemble leur hurlement strident de victoire informant les autres meutes aux alentours qu'ils seraient les prochains. Ce fut une journée banale pour les deux meurtriers.


End file.
